Abu-Abu
by YZLoid
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang Kagamine Rinto dalam kesehariannya sehari-hari *ngaco*. Selebihnya di baca aja, Authornya ga jago bikin summary. WARNING INSIDE. PENGUMUMAN! FIC INI DI GA JADI MULTICHAP


**Abu-Abu**

**A Vocaloid Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Alay, Gaje, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak senonoh -?-, typo yang (mungkin) bertebaran, Author masih noob.<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor (garing/gaje)**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media, Internet Co, dan disclaimer-disclaimer lain yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada para disclaimer sekalian (jadi kayak pembukaan pidato gini-.-).**

**All in Rinto's POV**

* * *

><p>Pagi ini cukup mendung, gua cuma bisa tersenyum simpul melihat cuaca hari ini. Ya, gua sangat suka dengan cuaca yang kaya begini, adem, enak buat tidur.<p>

Gua berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit becek karena hujan semalam, dan tentu saja gua pergi menuju sekolah. Sebenernya gua benci hari ini –ya, ini adalah hari senin- hari yang lebih horror dari hari-hari lainnya bagi para pelajar. Tapi untunglah cuaca hari ini cukup untuk membuatku 'sedikit' bahagia, yah... menurutku sih cuaca seperti dingin,gelap dan mendung itu sudah kayak _moodbooster_ buatku.

Oh iya, kita lupa kenalan. Nama gua Kagamine Rinto, gua hanya seorang siswa kelas 1 biasa di Sekolah Menengah Vocaloid, kedengaran aneh? Memang dari sana nya kayak begitu kok, jadi gausah di debatin lagi, pusing kalo debat mah!

Sesampai didepan gerbang sekolah, gua bertemu dengan sesosok manusia berambut _teal_ yang keliatan loyo banget! Mukanya udah kayak kertas origami, banyak benget lipetan! Udah gitu matanya merah banget lagi, kantung matanya sampe berkantung mata coy! *gaknyantai*

"Woi cuk, lu pagi-pagi udah loyo aja! Liat tuh muka lu, udah kayak keset rumah gua!"

Manusia yang barusan gua bacotin itu cuma ngelirik tajem kearah gua, dan tanpa di sangka-sangka dia ngomong.

"Ngaca cuk, rambut lu juga udah kayak sapu ijuk tuh! Dasi lu juga ancur banget, dasi tuh dibikin segitiga, bukan trapesium!"

Kampret

"Haha" Tawa ku kecut "Kan lu tau gua paling males yang namanya SISIRAN, udah gitu lu gausah ngehina-hina bentuk dasi gua! Ini tuh mahakarya seni gua, lu ga pantes ngehina-hina 'ciri khas' dasi gua! Hohohoho" Balas ku tak terima.

"Terus, gua peduli gitu?" balasnya lagi lebih ketus.

"Yeh lu, ga seru nih!" kata ku dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Ya kan lu tau sendiri, kalo pagi-pagi mood gua masih belom bagus. Lu jadi orang makanya belajar dari pengalaman kek!" dia malah ceramahin gua gitu, dasar mahluk biadab.

"Iye iye, gausah ceramah gitu juga kali! Masih hari senen, kalo mau ceramah hari jum'at aja sono di mesjid!" bacot ku juga ga mau kalah sama mahluk _teal_ yang sifatnya gonta-ganti melulu, gua rasa ini manusia berkepribadian ganda deh. Tapi setelah dilguakan riset, ternyata gua salah *pundung*. Eh apa? Tadi dia bilang soal pengalaman? Iya, itu dulu gua pernah ngisengin dia (gausah tanya iseng nya gua ngapain) walhasil, gua dapet bogem mentah tepat di mata sebelah kiri gua. Abis dibogem dia langsung minta maap ke gua, ya karena gua ga enak sama dia, gua juga minta maap juga deh.

Well, inilah kehidupan gua. Tapi bukan hanya itu.

Sesampai dikelas kami langsung menuju kursi kami masing-masing. Mahluk _teal_ yang tadi duduk di barisan paling kanan nomor tiga dari depan, sedangkan gua duduk paling depan di barisan ketiga dari kanan.

Gua suka bingung, kenapa murid-murid lain pada lebih suka duduk dibelakang ketimbang didepan? Kan kalo duduk didepan kita bakal lebih 'nyerep' ilmunya ketimbang kalo duduk dibelakang. Atau mereka sengaja duduk dibelakang biar bisa tidur, main gadget, pacaran (ini parah), dan yang lebih gua ga suka dari seluruh perbuatan mereka itu adalah NYONTEK!

Ya, gua emang tipikal orang yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Kan percuma juga kalo nyontek, nilai bagus sih bagus, tapi giliran di suruh ngerjain soal dipapan tulis malah cengo kayak kambing congek. Percuma kali kalo nilai bagus tapi otaknya 'jongkok'. Nilai gua emang ga terlalu bagus sih (bahkan ga bisa dibilang bagus), tapi seenggaknya gua kerja pake keringet dan otak sendiri bukan pake punya orang lain! Camkan itu bagi yang punya otak

*Eh kok jadi curhat* Hehehehe... Maap ya yang merasa, cuman pendapat pribadi doang kok hehe*nyengir*.

Gua pun duduk di kursi yang biasanya gua dudukin, lalu kukeluarkan sebuah laptop beserta perangkat-perangkatnya –mouse dan headset-, setelah itu gua menyalakan laptop ku lalu mengotak-atik beberapa program dan _walla_! Gua dapet Wi-Fi sekolah tanpa perlu memasukkan kata sandi dan tak lupa meng-hide IP address ku biar gak ketahuan pihak sekolah. Hahaha...

Baru aja gua masang headset di kepala gua, tiba-tiba laptop gua mati.

"Aaargh! Kampret! Lupa gua _charge_ semalem!" Gua baru inget kalo semalem itu laptop abis gua pake buat ngerjain tugas."Yaudah dah, _charge _dulu deh" Gua langsung ngambil chargeran laptop didalem tas gua dan nyolokin chargerannya ke stopkontak yang ada dideket meja guru.

"Ett elu, pagi-agi udah _nge-charge _laptop aja lu, tumben" Teriak seorang berambut biru sambil jalan kearah meja ku, atau lebih tepatnya meja kami.

"Iye, semalem abis buat ngerjain karya ilmiah geografi" Balasku "Lu juga tumben dateng agak siang gini, ngapa lu?"

"Sialan ege, tadi gua abis marathon dulu! Ketemu sodara lu gua!" Jawabnya gak nyantai.

"Hah? Apa hubungan lari marathon sama sodara gue? Lagian siaapa juga sodara gua tadi?" Entah kenapa, gua yakin pasti gua lagi mau di cakin.

"Tadi gua dikejar anjing to! Anjing banget kan to! Sodara lu tuh to! Hahahaha"

Bener kan

"Sialan lu" Umpatku "Sesama 'to' gausah saling ngata-ngatain dong! Lu kan juga 'to' BaKaito". Ya jelas gua ga terima. Yekali gua yang ganteng nan rupawan *Narsis mode : ON* ini mau di sama-samain sama hewan yang bernama latin _Canis Lupus _itu, kan enggak banget! *iniapacoba*.

"_Bai de wey, _si Mikuo mana? Kok kagak keliatan daritadi?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topic.

"Tuh di mejanya" tunjuk ku ke arah meja yang dimaksud, tapi "Lah, kok ga ada?" Orang yang dimaksud tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak (lebay ah).

"Itu ege To, lagi tiduran di kursi" Timpal mahluk berambut biru yang tadi, atau yang diketahui bernama BaKaito. Ya, Kaito.

"Oh iya." Kata ku "Dasar emang tuh orang kerjaannya kalo pagi tidur mulu, padahal palingan malemnya Cuma begadang maen _get rich_"

"Ya lu kan tau sendiri dia kalo masih pagi kayak gimana. Kalo kagak kayak gitu mah namanya bukan Mikuo!" Cemooh Kaito, Gua Cuma terkekeh-kekeh aja mendengar kata-katanya itu.

Ya, Mikuo dan Kaito. Dua mahluk yang selalu mewarnai hidup gua yang aslinya ga berwarna alias _monochrome _. Hanya mereka orang-orang yang paling dekat sama gua, selebihnya hanya teman biasa dan hanya 'kenal'.

Kulihat jam tangan digital ku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6.58. Gua mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan menaruhnya diatas meja ku. Dan untuk 2 menit kedepan gua bakal mempersiapkan hal-hal yang bakal gua lakukan untuk hari ini.

Dan sepertinya gua akan menjalani hari seperti biasanya, dengan kedua teman ku yang_ rada-rada_.

* * *

><p>INI APAAN COBA!? *teriak gaje*<p>

Hai Semua! Ada yang masih inget sama author gadungan yang satu ini *nunjukdirisendiri*? Enggak ya? (Readers: Gua belom jawab begok!).

Saya balik lagi setelah banyak halangan-halangan yang berarti-?-.

Tadinya saya mau bikin fict multichap, tapi karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, maka dengan sangat terpaksa saya kudu menghentikan produksi-?- fict ini.

Yaudah, gausah panjang lebar, cukup itu aja sedikit pesan dari saya. Kurang lebihnya kebanyakan -?- . Sampai bertemu d chapter selanjutnya!

Rinto: Kenapa mensti gua yang jadi karakter utama coba?

Author: Udah gausah banyak protes! Ini mau gua tutup dulu!

Rinto: Iya dah terserah *pundung*

Jaa~


End file.
